DBZ- A Cinderella Story
by Minipichu
Summary: After a visit with the authoress, the Z-fighters get themselves in a sticky situation. Now, in order to escape the fairytale, our heroes must see it to the end! But, will they do it, before they're stuck there forever?
1. Bibidi, Babidi, Buu!

**Goten- Can you hurry up?**

**Trunks- Yeah, we've been behind this curtain for HOURS!**

**Me- Oh alright! DBZ, DB, & DBGT belong to Funimation. So, let's-a-go!**

**Trunks & Goten- YAY!**

* * *

**Chapter One- ****Bibidi, Babidi, Buu!**

_I was all normal in The Dragon Ball Z Universe...especially in the mountains where Son Goku,Chi-chi, and their sons live. Everyone was at a party they threw._

"Chi-chi! This chicken is amazing!" Krillin complimented her cooking.

"Thank you! I hope Marron likes it." Chi-chi smiled at the young Marron.

"Mmmm...nom nom!" Marron took a big bite of the served chicken.

* * *

"Hey Goten," Trunks asked.

"Yeah?" Goten asked back.

"Whatcha wanna do?"

"There's nothing to do!"

Goku walked in.

"You know, you can read?" In a second the kids and Goku laughed it off.

As Goku walked away laughing, Goten and Trunks got smirks on their faces.

"Wanna go spy on Gohan and Videl?!Trunks asked him.

"You know it!" Goten replied as he grabbed his camera.

They ran off to the door of Gohan's room. Of course, he would be pissed if they knew they snuck into his room.

"Trunks, how are we supposed to get in?!" Goten pouted while stomping his foot.

"Easy! We climb through the air vent!" Trunks opened the hatch.

"Cool!...Where did you get those tools?" Goten asked.

"From my mom's room! You won't tell, right?!"

"Maybe yes, maybe no, let's just climb up the air vent!"

* * *

As the two shifted up the air vent there were some...problems...

"Goten! Move over!"

"I can't! The camera's really big! It's hard to move!"

"Hard to see too! Wait! you see that?"

"I sure do!" Goten got a another smirk on his face as he caught what was going on film.

* * *

"So, Y is the variable, and the total is 39, and, the factor is is 12?" Gohan asked.

"Y is 3.25!" Videl proudly spoke up.

"Correct, now moving on to Engilsh,"

* * *

"I don't understand." Goten head was spinning, and he bumped into the camera.

"Woah! Goten! The camera!" Trunks tried to catch the camera, but it already fell.

A loud metal sound came from the air vent.

"Gohan! did you hear that?!" Videl spoke up shocked.

"Yeah, what was that?"

Back at the air vent...

The vent could't handle much more pressure. Causing the air vent to fall.

"Woooaaahhh!" The two kids plummeted into the room.

"Uuuuuggghhh..."everything was spinning around the two.

"Goten! Trunks! Why the fudge are you here?!" Gohan blew his top.

"You guys know it's not nice to spy on people!" Videl screamed at them.

_Ping!_ Videl got a text.

"Oh! It's the authoress!" Videl chirped.

"Did you break the Fourth Wall?" Gohan asked her with curiosity.

Videl pondered for a moment. "I guess so!"

"What's an authoress?" Goten asked while recovering from his daze.

"It's a female author." Gohan told him forgetting about his anger.

Videl showed them her text.

**Gonna come & c u guys! BTW, how r u doing? Gonna bring a special surprise!**

**- Minipichu**

"Suprise?!" Goten wondered.

"Let's tell the others!" Trunks chirped as he ran out.

* * *

"An authoress?" Bulma scratched her head.

"Breaking the fourth wall?" Dende asked.

Gohan sighed, "Yes, yes, we know."

"So, what's the surprise?" Goku asked.

"If its anything bad, I'll dropkick the authoress." Android 18 told them.

Yamcha raised a brow. "Doesn't that defeat the purpose of the story?"

Vegeta was tired of this. "STOP BREAKING THE FREAKING WALL!"

"Oh, alright!" Oolong rolled his eyes.

In a second a puff of smoke blowed and settled. Now, who was behind this magic? Me!

"Ugh! I hate when the smoke catches on my clothes. Oh! Hi!" Minipichu spoke while rubbing the charred parts of her clothes.

"Are you the authoress?" Goten asked.

"Uh-yeah! I'm Minipichu!" She spoke while a pink present with a purple bow appeared in her hand. She tossed it to Videl. "Here!"

Videl looked at the gift. "Uh, thanks?"

Minipichu smiled. "Videl! Before you open the present, Quick question for all of you!" She turned to the others. "What was the name of the last enemies you guys defeated?"

Goten and Trunks quickly caught her drift. "Oh no! No! No, no no! Guys, don't answer!"

Goku ignored the kids' pleas. "Bibidi, Babidi, and Buu!" And ignored the pleas he did.

Minipichu smiled. "You got dude!" With a little wave of her 'wand' the box blast open and the gang was enveloped in a white light.

In a flash, a late Piccolo opened the door. "Sorry, I'm late-oh crud, not again."

* * *

As soon as the light settled, the gang looked like they were wearing medieval-like clothes.

Or all except Piccolo.

Vegeta did not like what he was wearing. "HOLY CRUD! I KNOW I'M PRINCE OF THE SAIYANS BUT THIS IS TOO FAR!"

Minipichu giggled. "You're not the prince in this story, Gohan is!"

The others were all in shock, "WHAT?!"

"Well, at least I'm not dressed like a dork." Piccolo sighed.

Minipichu remember something."Oh! I almost forgot!" With a wave of her 'wand' Piccolo was in a court jester's outfit.

The rest of the gang was laughing. And Piccolo was MAD. "And I suppose you think this is funny." He huffed.

Krillin had a question in mind, "Wait, if Gohan is the prince, then whose the princess?"

"Only the next chapter will tell! Buh-bye!" With that, Minipichu disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Only time will tell, if the Z-fighters will pass the test, or...fairytale.

* * *

**This chapter was kinda short for a reason, so no flames plz! Pichu signing off bye-bye! ...I wonder if the kids are still behind the curtain? Eh whatever.**

**Two hours later,**

**Trunks- LET US OUT!**

**Goten- YOU MEANIE! I'LL TELL CHI-CHI!**

**Trunks- You wanna play I spy?**

**Goten- Sure! I spy...something red!**

**Trunks- Is it the curtain?**

**Goten- Yes!**

**A hour later,**

**Goten- I spy something red!**

**Trunks- Is it the curtain?**

**Goten- Wow, your very very good!**

**Trunks- CAUSE YOU GUESSED CURTAIN 87 TIMES!**


	2. Wicked Step Sisters

**Trunks- OH MY SHENRON! WE'VE BEEN BEHIND THIS CURTAIN FOREVER!**

**Goten- It's only been a day.**

**Trunks- Why didn't the authoress lock the others behind the curtain?!**

**Goten- I dunno.**

**20 minutes later...**

**Minipichu- *walks in* Oh. Forgot to let the kids out of there. *Opens the lock untying the curtain* *Goten and Trunks stumble out***

**Trunks- WHY DON'T YOU LOCK THE OTHERS IN HERE?!**

**Minipichu- Cause they don't break stuff during performance.**

**Goten- If it's only during performance then why did you lock us in here ALL NIGHT?!**

**Minichu- Cause I forgot to unlock it.**

**Goten & Trunks- *sweatdrop***

**Minipichu- Anyways! Let's start the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Two- Wicked Step Sisters**

None of the gang could tell where Videl was right now. Little did they know, they were scrubbing the floors of her house.

"Oh, Villy!" Angela called out.

"Are you done with the floors?" Erasa asked her.

Videl stepped up. "Yes sisters."

In a flash, Hercules rushed into the room. "Oh Videl! I have more chores for you!"

"Dad?"

"That's your wicked step-dad to you!" He huffed at her. "You have more chores to do!"

"Why more?!" Videl whined.

"Well we don't have a maid and your the next best thing!" He told her.

Angela pouted. "Daddy! Your flattering her too much!"

_Geez, how on earth is that flattery?_ Videl thought.

"First you must clean the chimney." He started.

Angela continued it. "Then wash my windows."

Then, Erasa finish it. "Finally, you must clean my dress."

"Why do you need one?" Videl asked.

"For the ball of course!" Erasa exclaimed.

"Then, may I come to the ball?" Videl asked sweetly.

Hercules laughed. "Of course not! Your too busy! Now, Videl, do your chores! Or it's off to the splinter!"

"Oh dear!" Angela pipped.

"Daddy! Please don't send us to the splinter!" Erasa begged.

"Haha! Don't worry dears, the splinter is for bad girls." Hercules, Erasa, and Angela left.

Videl sighed. "Oh, woe is me..."

* * *

While Videl was pedaling with her chores, the Son family was living it up.

"Gohan why do you look so depressed?" Goku asked his son. "We're royalty! Be happy!"

Gohan frowned. "Enough with the money! I want to live for a change!"

"I like royalty! I always get to do what I want!" Goten cheered.

"I beg to differ! The guards won't let me out of the castle!" Gohan screeched.

Chi-chi sighed. "Oh, dears, their only trying to keep you safe."

"Mother, it's more like keeping me in a cage..."

Chi-chi sighed again. "They try to give you your personal space."

Gohan was furious "More like molester!"

"I know what will make you happy!" Goku's face lit up, he clapped his hands. "Court Jester!"

In a flash, Piccolo moped to the front of the royal family. "Do thee royal family want to hear a joke...eth?" Piccolo moped unenthusiastically.

"Oh yes please!" Goten cheered.

"All right..." Piccolo sighed. "So, a rabbit and a mongoose head to a village, the rabbit stops hopping, the mongoose says 'Hey? Why you stop hopping?' and the rabbit says, 'Oh, sometimes I take a short paws.'"

Goten threw tomatoes at him. "BOOOOOO! THAT WAS STINKY!" So did Goku, "COOOME OOOOOON! YOU CAN DO BETTER!" All Chi-Chi did was an unpleasant frown.

"I think it was good." Gohan started.

Piccolo finally grinned. "Why thank you! At least one in the royalty isn't rotten to the core." At that moment, another tomato was thrown. "WHO WAS THY ONE WHO THREW THAT?!" Piccolo bashed out.

A slight giggle was heard from afar. "YOU!" Piccolo growled. It was a girl in a Pichu costume...Or rather more...Minipichu.

"Hehe! I got a way to make this more fun! Oh assistant Oolong!" Minipichu called.

A pig came running up. "Y-yes...Miss Pichu?" Oolong asked out of breath.

"May you please turn to a whip for me?" Minipichu asked.

"Yes ma'am!" I a spilt second, the pig had turned into a bullwhip.

Minipichu got a wicked grin on her face as she lashed the whip at Piccolo.

"DANCE MONKEY! DANCE!" She cried.

"OW! OW! OUCH! THAT HURTS!" Piccolo was on the edge.

MiniPichu ended the 'pain dance'. "Hehehe! Okay! That's enough Oolong!"

Oolong had morphed back into a pig. "That was fun!"

"I hope you enjoyed. See yah!" With that Minipichu and Oolong disappeared.

"Yay! Fun fun fun!" Goten cheered.

"How rude! They didn't bow before us!" Chi-Chi grumbled.

Gohan sighed. "You people are the ones who are rude." He said getting of his throne.

And Piccolo was throbbing in pain.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Videl was still working on his chores for the house.

"Aww! I'll never get this done in time..." Videl moped. "If only I could get some help..."

Videl repeated what she said. "If ONLY I could get some HELP!" Videl waited again.

"Minipichu..." She spoke. That was it. She was tired of waiting. "FAIRY GODMOTHER!" She screamed.

A puff of smoke blasted. "Alright! Alright! I'm here! I got other clients too yah know! One was in a slumber for a hundred years and I had to get a prince to wake her up! And the other was no better, He kept lying to me! And he thinks I'm gonna make him a real boy after that? Nuh-uh!"

"Aww Mini! You know I have to clean that up!" Videl yelled at her.

Minipichu notice the black smoke stain on the wooden floor. "Oops. Oh well...at least it's not permanent...I think."

Videl couldn't believe what she heard. "YOU THINK?!"

"Uh...forget about that. What's up?" Minipichu changed the subject.

Videl frowned. "Well, my wicked family made me clean up this whole house-" Videl was cut off.

"DONE!" With a wave of Minipichu's wand, the whole house was clean. "Anything else?"

"Well, I really wanted to go to the ball."

Minipichu glared at her. "In those?! Sorry hun, but THAT, violates MY sense of fashion!"

Videl glared back. "Of course not! But what will it wear?"

"Hmmmmm!" Minipichu pondered the thought. "GOT IT!"

Minipichu waved her wand and recited a spell. "Oh fairytale news, Videl is not in a good mood...So give her a dress in blue!"

At that moment Videl was in a crystal blue dress.

"Oops! Forget the shoes!" Minipichu called out.

Minipichu waved her wand, and Videl was in glass slippers.

Then, Minipichu walked Videl outside.

"You see the fruit cart, right?"

"Yeah," Videl told her. "But how does that have to do with transportation?"

Minipichu grinned. "This is how!" Minipichu waved her wand and the cart turned into a carriage.

Videl was VERY confused. "May I ask, HOW ON EARTH DO YOU DO THAT?!"

"Author's Powers." Minipichu explained.

"Pardon?" Videl was shocked. "Are you..."

"Breaking the wall? Yeah, Vegeta can complain all he wants. I don't care if you tell I broke the **Fourth Wall**." Minipichu finished Videl's sentence.

Videl spoke up. "Well, I WAS going to ask if you were a witch or fairy but okay."

"Do I LOOK like a hideous-green-goth-flying-creature OR a happy-flouncy-moron-with-wings?!" Minipichu asked her.

"No."

In a flash, Minipichu remembered something. "Oh! Your going to need horses to move the carriage!" Minipichu laid the Seven Dragon Balls and with a wave of her wand, thbe seven mystic balls, turned into seven horses.

"And, a chair man." Minipichu didn't get out her wand this time. "Oh, assistant Oolong!" She called.

A puff of black smoke arose in the air. "Yes? Miss Pichu?"

"Can you be the chair man for thee princess?" Minipichu asked Oolong.

"Eh, got nothing better to do...so sure!" Oolong replied as he got on the reins.

Minipichu smiled, "Well we're out of time now so maybe you can have your time at the ball in the next chapter."

"What?" Videl and Oolong asked in unison.

"Oh...never mind." Minipichu smiled.

* * *

**Trunks- PICHU! HOW COULD YOU BE SO CARELESS?!**

**Minipichu- How?**

**Trunks- YOU LOCKED US IN A CLOSET BEHIND A CURTAIN FOR A DAY!**

**Goten- Your VERY VERY careless.**

**Minipichu- Oh, whatever get in the closet.**

**Goten & Trunks- WHAT?!**

**Minipichu- *locks the two in the closet and ties the rope on the lock***

**Trunks & Goten- HEEEEEYYY!**

**Minipichu *smirks* And you two are VERY VERY mean kids!**


	3. The Ball

**Trunks- *bangs on the door* LET US OUT!**

**Goten- I'm soooo telling my lawyer!**

**Trunks- *raises a brow* You gotta a lawyer?**

**Goten- No but that woulda been a good idea...**

**Minipichu- *walks in and hears the kids banging* I'm not gonna let em out this time... *walks away***

**Goten and Trunks- YOU'D BETTER LET US OUT!**

**Minipichu- Not gonna happen! *disappears in a puff of smoke***

* * *

**Chapter Three- The Ball**

The story hopped back on track, as if it was on pause...

"Were is Minipichu?!" Videl cried.

In a spilt second, another puff of smoke blasted. Minipichu, once again, was behind it. "Did someone call my name?" She asked.

Videl nodded, "Yeah, is everything ready for the ball?"

"I think so!" Minipichu checked around the carriage. "Oolong, is everything in check?"

"Yes, ma'am." Oolong told her.

Minipichu grinned, "Good! Now, off you go!"

Videl got in the carriage, and Oolong whipped the horses, and they headed off...for a minute or two, _What a short ride!_

"Why'd you stop?" Videl asked,

"The ball is at the castle!" Minipichu told her.

"You mean the one across the street?" Videl asked.

Minipichu nodded, "Yup! Have fun!"

Videl sighed, "Alright..." She got out of the carriage and entered the castle.

* * *

The minute Videl walked in, she saw a bunch of nobles, _very very fancy._

The worst thing was, she saw her step-sisters. "Ah! I can't let them see me here!" She screeched.

"Hey, Erasa, who's that?" Angela asked. "Dunno. But the prince is staring at her!" She exclaimed.

Prince Gohan saw this as his chance, "Hello miss, care to dance?"

"Um, yes, your Highness." Videl and the prince got onto the dance floor,

In a second, the DJ started to play a slow dance. Among the dancing couples were, Bulma and Vegeta, Goku and Chi-Chi, Tien and Launch, and Krillin and 18.

"Your a very good dancer." He complimented her

Videl giggled, "Your not bad yourself!"

Gohan stared at her. "Do...I know you?"

"Probably not."

"Are...you sure?" He asked

Videl thought for a bit, "Yes..I believe so."

As soon as the dance ended, the two talked for a bit.

* * *

As for the wicked family...

"Psst! Angela!" Erasa whispered.

"What?" She replied back,

Erasa couldn't believe her eyes, "Who _**IS**_ that girl?!"

"I dunno...but she looks _**VERY**_ familiar..."

The two squinted their eyes, "Nope! We dunno her!" The two sisters said in unison

"But...she does look wretchedly poor in a way..." Hercules spoke.

In a corner, Minipichu was watching the wicked family, "Idiots..." She mumbled,

* * *

Back with the two...

"Hmm, so you come from the village?" The prince asked,

Videl nodded, "Yes."

"But that would be a tad strange since your dress looks so, _royal_..." He remarked, "Oh! Sorry! Did I offend you?"

"Not at all." Videl smiled, "It's just _Author's Powers_."

Gohan was confused, "Excuse me?"

Videl had forgotten that Author's Powers was a secret... "Uh! Umm, nevermind."

Trunks and Goten walked over to the two, "Hello miss..." Goten started.

"Oh, I'm sorry, my name is-" She was cut off.

"Anyway, thats not important...would you like to come over to the castle for dinner?" Trunks asked

Before Videl could answer...

_The clock struck 12:00,_

Videl quickly took notice, "Oh! Oh my gosh! It's 12:00!" Videl quickly took off

"W-wait! I didn't get your name!" Gohan told her, but it was too late...

* * *

Videl called out for Minipichu, but by now, the spell wore off. Videl was in rags again.

"Minipichu! Were's the carriage?" She asked

"Forget the carriage! Just run across the street before anyone sees you!" With that, Videl and the authoress ran across the street, luckily, they escaped before the street floded with people.

_What an exciting night!_

But Videl quickly realized, she only had one slipper on. "Ah! What happened to my other shoe?!"

Minipichu looked around, but nothing...

"You must have lost it during the dance!"

Where could it be?!

* * *

In the hands of a certain prince...

_Prince Gohan..._

* * *

**Minipichu- *Appears in a puff of smoke and hears the kids banging* Okay I'll let you two out...**

**Trunks and Goten- THANK YOU!**

**Minipichu- ...At the end of the fanfic...**

**Trunks and Goten- WHAT?!**

**Goten- I'll have my lawyer here in a few minutes!**

**Minipichu- No...I canceled it!**

**Trunks- WHY?!**

**Minipichu- I. don't. wanna. get. sued!**

**Trunks- Tsk, you weren't gonna sue her, right Goten?**

**Goten-...**

**Trunks- Goten?**

**Goten- Maybe...**

**Trunks- WHAT?!**

**Trunks and Goten- *start bickering***

**Minipichu- At the end of the fanfic. *walks away* Oh, and...reviews are appreciated. :)**


End file.
